Olphian Lore
Olphian Race Lore Overview: The tale begins a lot of time ago, in a land called "Himmel". There was a man Called "Surtr|. He trained to become a warrior, Simply He had a sword and a shield. one day, an really old mage came to his house and knocked on the door. The mage told surtr He is sent by a Lord to bring Him to him. Surtr Didn't knew what the mage wanted to do exactly, But he trusted him and The mage lead him to the lord. Once they we're in the lord's temple, It was really dark and the lord unexpectedly commanded to lock Surtr in a cell. They had locked hin with chains on the wrists. After suffering 2 weeks of pain, The lord and the mage came back to the cell, And the mage looked, Younger than before. The wand had an mysterious stone in the pommel, The mage opened an ancient book of Knowledge, And start speaking an weird language, Accidentally the mage said an other spell that summons lightning electricity, The spell was bond to Surtr, And he suffered like he was being on fire, But the ancient magic ended, The electiricty gave him strength in the wrists that were enough to break chains. He escaped out of it, And the lord ran away leaving the mage with him. Surtr found on the floor a knife that the Lord dropped while running, He picked it up and Killed the mage with it. After he felt he changed, He felt.. Stronger than he was. The Electricity leaved surtr and goes searching for that Lord. After the electricty found him, It just got inside of him and killed him. The lightning was gone and Surtr saw his veins were bold, And passed out. 1000 Years no one found him. He woke up when he found himself under the ruins in the old temple, When he got up, He saw the entrances were blocked with A lot of snow and ice. He remembered the bond the mage did, He saw the chains on the floor, Picked it up and smashed them through the ice. Surtr Saw a lot of changes in the land, before he was leaving he saw a piece of a magical chisel. He smashed it with the chains aswell and found the ancient book, it had an green gem inside of it, The knowledge said it's a travel stone between lands. He toke the gem and burned the book so no one would know the truth. He decided to change the bond as a race, And called it "Olphian", By the name of the spell. At least all that is just a tale, not known if it did happen or not. Appearance: Ancient Warrior Clothes, Dark Green, Brown or Black eyes, Muscles. Lightning Appearance: Fire And lightning eyes, Bold Muscles, Bold veins, Looks really Aggressive. Culture: 1) When someone dies, The Olphians Collects the ashes and Frees them at the Highest Peak where the Leader Died. 2) They pray to the king's for mercy if an Olphian did sin. 3) They have a feast called "IÐUNN DAY", In this feast they eat a lot of food and drink a lot of wine. 4) When a new olphian is born, the olphians mark his right hand with a magic dust. Race Personality: Brave, Clever, Serious, Helpful, Friendly, Kindly. Strengths: Quick reflexes, Strong, Trained with A lot weapons, Climbing, Invulerable to everything that is Electricty/Lightning. Weaknesses: All type of magic, Quicker People, Mages, While it's rain, They are weak, IÖURN apples, Demons, Invulnerable Enemies ( For Olphians ). They can Live infinity Lifespan as long as they eat more IÐUNN apples, if not eating any: 9000 Years. IÖURN apples makes them weaker and shorts the lifespan. ( The Apples are normal apples such as in the game, this has no extra stuff. ) ( If possible, the Olphians does have a disguise: Blaze ).